


Strawberry lover

by senorita2439



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorita2439/pseuds/senorita2439
Summary: Diego&Shirarelationship between two predators(Shira is sooooo appealing!!!💗💗💗(Please just use some interpretator appif you don't mind💕





	Strawberry lover

*Diego&Shira(没错就是冰河世纪里那两剑齿虎！

*七夕迟到贺文

*/慎入/无脑剧情

Diego一觉醒来，发现那条愚蠢的石头项链依然挂在脖子上，而项链的制作者以一脸疑似母爱泛滥的表情盯着他，随即意料之中地给了他一个熊抱。

“OH～It looks adorable!”

在他眼里世间万物都和可爱沾边吧…Diego想起Shira的“Sid式”花环——说实在的，哪位女士会拒绝一个红绿相间的滴着松脂的花环呢，戴上花环后她便在一瞬间完成了从海盗到奇异女酋长的蜕变。

强忍仰天长啸的冲动，Diego笨拙地回应着那热情依旧未减的拥抱。

噢，我要喘不过气儿了。

“Well…enough，Sid.”

Diego推推Sid在拥抱时突然有力的手。

今天还有要事要做呢。

*

Sid发自肺腑地认为，每一个外表强势的人，都有一颗柔软的心。

Shira喜欢粉色巧克力，这个癖好只有一个人知道。

当你尝到那甜蜜的草莓馅时，仿佛你的灵魂得到了升华——这句话就挂在Shira的卧室门上。

她今天醒得很早。卷头发，化妆，一条龙自然而然地顺下来，令她都有些诧异——平时捣鼓这些事根本没这么麻利啊。

在反复审视镜中的自己后，她终于审核成功了，满意地点点头，从柜子里拿出一个薄荷绿的礼盒。

Yeah，他会喜欢这种调调的。Shira低头亲一下骷髅手链，转着帽子出门了。

呵，姐今天依然走路带风。

*

“Hey，Romeo~”

Diego弄不清自己和海盗之间有什么奇妙的化学反应，但他敢说这滋味真是欲罢不能。

看看这个纵横四海的女郎，微卷的棕发在风中飘荡。黑色吊带镶在象牙白的肩上，高帮的靴子演奏着优雅的轻响。

“So appealing……”

Diego仿佛明白蛇蝎美人的含意了。

“Hmmm……So，today is …kinda special…or memorable,don't you think?”

哈，他一紧张就结巴。Shira偷笑一下，拍拍眼前有些无措的人的肩膀。

“Easy pal，easy…just a date~”

Shira的指节在宽厚的肩上轻轻敲击着，慵懒的目光拂过杏色的瞳仁。

噢，这身姿真是越来越矫健了。Shira不禁佩服起自己的眼光来。

“Well…why don't you tell me the special meaning?”

哈，我就是想看你如何回答。

Shira环住他的脖颈，一手游走到他腰际。

“Today…is all about love.”

“You are …my adventurous and fascinating mate. Never found the beauty of risk before I met you. ”

Hmmm…romantic lover. 

“I enjoy the way we chase our future——so wild and bold，also splendid of course…here's your gift，Mr.Bicep~”

喔，薄荷绿，我挺喜欢的。

噢，是一把镶着玳瑁的刀，来自……加勒比海？！

“Haha,you should see your face~”Shira一手摩挲着刀柄，一手挑起他的下巴，“Wanna jump at this zealous place?”

“Company with a tempting lady… definitely go there!”

Diego一把抓住挑着他下巴的手，随即将有些讶异的海盗拦腰抱起。

“我是不是说过，别挑着我下巴？”

噢，如果你没有硬把我们之间的距离拉到这么近并且脸的棱角没有这么清晰分明的话，我当然不会像现在这样说不出话来。

“嘿，别紧张…吃块巧克力先？”

呵我怎么会紧张，我不过是不想搭理你……Oh wait，这次的草莓馅好爽口，他的品味突然高了挺多欸。

“oh～strawberry man~”Shira一手揽着他的后脑勺，凝视着他猎手般的眼眸。

“Now……if you don't mind,let's set the gift aside，then do the right thing…right now……”

Shira轻啄着他的耳廓，清风捎来渺远的幽芳。

她是一瓶朗姆酒，醉人而不自知。

*

Shira觉得自己的生日愿望实现了。

Strawberry lover。


End file.
